


After

by Cyrene_DuVent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrene_DuVent/pseuds/Cyrene_DuVent
Summary: I thought endgame was pretty good, but I can't forgive them for what they did to Steve and Bucky. Even if they don't want to support the ship, they didn't even get to have a conversation. So, probably like far too many other people, I decided to fix it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	After

Steve leaves it all behind. Almost. He goes back to New York, gets an apartment in Brooklyn, and finally becomes an artist. He draws the ghosts of his past as he sits by his window. His childhood home. His parents. Peggy. Bucky and him as they were, so long ago, before everything went wrong.

He and Bucky still talk. It hurts, a bit, for both of them, reminding them of what they lost. Steve sees them, so young and innocent, and how it all fell away. Bucky sees the life that he can never go back to. He can’t undo it all, the way Steve can. Can’t get back his arm, can’t undo the torture, can’t go back to his dreams like Steve can. But it helps. It still for them to see the one person who remembers the world they lived back then, not faded by the fog of time and decline. Kept sharp with ice.

They sit together, two boys, really, even after it all, from a bygone era, and listen to old radio shows. Bucky relaxes, the only time he can, and Steve draws them, and what they’ve become.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was anything better than terrible, please tell me! I hate being praised in public, and therefore try to make up for it with anonymous strangers on the internet


End file.
